Drifting Amongst the Sea of Memories
by shekishere
Summary: Kakashi has regrets that he can never erase. The pain is unbearable. Minato is there to ease the pain. Kinda one sided MinaKaka. Mentions of MinaKushi. One-Shot.


**Author's Note:**

**Just a small MinaKaka fic, because I really love Kakashi and Minato. (my two favorite characters!) I switched from first person on Kakashi and third(?) on Minato. I thought hell why not, and then this was produced. It's short but sweet, just how i like it. A bit angst. I hope you do too! :D**

**Kinda hard to understand I'm a n00b at this writing stuff. sorry :(**

* * *

My legs dangled off of the cliff. I had trouble seeing all of Konoha, but I saw most of it though. I pulled up my ninja headband, looking out with Obito's sharigan eye. I had wondered if Obito moved on, to the other side. Tousan must have moved on also. I pushed down the fabric in my hand hearing the metal clank as it moved. Times like this I wonder what would of happened if I was the one under that rock. Then Obito and Rin would be alive. I sometimes felt that it would have been better that way.

"If I had just done the one thing I promised him." I gripped my hair holding back a sob. "If only Obito didn't push me out of the way, everything would've been perfect." My hands were white as I tucked my legs up and set my head in between my knees. "Why?" I let go of my hair to bang my fist on the ground. I gripped the grass grinding my teeth.

Minato had witnessed the scene with sad eyes._ 'Kakashi..Why do you beat yourself up so bad?'_ He couldn't take it anymore.

I had felt the warmth surround me. I froze, alarmed ninja reflexes overtook me by routine. "Let me go!" I beat on the arms around me, panicking. "Let me go!" The other held on tighter. "Kakashi! Calm down!" I stopped struggling when I had heard that way to familiar voice. "Sen..sei?" I croaked out, with a dry voice. "Yes it's me Kakashi."

Minato noticed how the boy in his arms started shaking, head hanging down, at first he thought Kakashi was laughing in relief. It finally came to Minato that the goody two shoes, jounin, that follows every ninja rule, Hatake Kakashi is crying. His eyes widened, Minato was never a person to comfort. He panicked, awkwardly holding the boy before turning the Hatake to face him. "Kakashi, I'm not good at this comforting thing but I'll try my best." He hugged the boy closer, putting his chin on the shoulder in front of him.

I didn't start crying until I had my face hid. Mostly holding in sobs, but when my face was pushed into the jounin vest in front of me I wept. Not holding back noises I cried. I cried for all those times I had held it in to be strong. I cried for Obito. For Rin. For Tousan. For Kaachan. For the village. For those lost in the war. For everyone. But mostly I cried for Sensei. Because sensei was always there. "Sensei.." I hadn't noticed how my voice scratched, to focused on my thoughts

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato had waited for the boy to respond. "Sensei, can you promise me something?" He tried to think of an appropriate response for such an offer. "It depends what it is?" Kakashi pulled back to look into blue eyes. "That you'll always be with me, so I'm never alone." How could he say no to those hopeful eyes. "Well Kakashi, I don't think I'll be able to be with you forever. How bout till the day I die okay? I promise not to leave you alone though alright?" Minato held out his pinky for the promise. "Alright." Kakashi gripped the bigger pinky with his own small one. "Sensei.."

"Hm?" I hugged him. "Thank you." I pulled back to see a gentle smile fall upon Sensei's face. "Anything for you Kashi-chan." I scowled at the name. "Don't call me that." I watched as those white teeth showed in a heart stopping smile. "Why not? I think it suits you, Kashi-chan." I sighed still annoyed, but didn't drag it out. "You want something to eat? I'm paying." I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Anything but ramen." I watched as Sensei pouted playfully. "Fine." I watched as his thumbs wiped under my eyes, cleaning the liquid. I knew my eyes were red but ignored it for now. "Holding things in all the time doesn't work well does it?" I nodded looking down. "It's alright Kakashi, I do it too. Even when I shouldn't." I nodded and looked into those blue blue eyes.

"Did I tell you the great news!?" Minato watched as Kakashi shook his head. He grabbed the thin boys arms with a heart warming smile. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He hugged Kakashi and twirled around. "Hey put me down!" Kakashi protested. "Alright but promise me something Kakashi." He watched as the silver hair moved in a nod. "Be the best god uncle for my child. If anything happens to me, take care of he or she." Kakashi smiled and agreed. "I wonder what the gender will be? A little princess or a fearsome knight. I can't wait! Names are still a bit of a question for us..."

I listened as Minato-sensei rambled on, holding a smile on my face._ 'A god uncle?'_ I bit my lip under the cloth covering my face._ 'A baby? I'm not that well with kids.'_ I shrugged and followed sensei in front of me. _'Maybe taking care of a child won't be bad.'_

* * *

Kakashi picked up the crying bundle of blankets. Without looking at the baby he walked away from the battle scene, not wanting to see the gory of his sensei pierced through the chest life not lingering in side. He bit his lip to stop from any noise coming out. He finally stared down at the whining of the baby. The two parents had decided on Naruto as the name. Definitely a questionable name but what do you expect from the two ramen lovers.

He noticed that the baby had blond hair like sensei but dark blue eyes like Kushina-san. Kakashi sighed as the baby kept crying he wasn't good with children and maybe that's the reason as to why he didn't want to carry on the Hatake clan. The name was cursed and he didn't want his child to be left alone in this hell they called life. Finally the baby had quieted down and was staring at him. "What?" He asked rudely but quickly quieted. It was a baby and he was scolding it. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. His intelligence was kinda going down. He didn't notice in time but Naruto had pulled on his mask and pushed it down. A toothless smile was shown on the small tan face. Kakashi would never admit it out loud but he smiled back.


End file.
